100Prompts of TUp
by AssasinQueen
Summary: Starship: Exactly as the title says, 100 stories about the TazxUp pairing.
1. Set One

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions.**

* * *

><p><strong>85. Sick. <strong>

A fault in the air filtering unit had left a few of those on-board feeling under the weather. The illness wasn't long lasting, or contagious, but it left the victim completely out of action. The doctors on board had quickly figured out that the level of severity depended on if you'd had all your shots of #KxZZ-86 as a child. Taz had never had those shots. Leaving her bed ridden, drenched in sweat, shaking with cold and slipping in and out of sleep. The Doctors assured him she'd be fine and that it should pass before the week was out. None the less, Up stayed by her side the entire time. Keeping her cool, and making sure she didn't thrash out of bed and onto the floor. He refused to let the rest of the team see her. Taz was prideful and private; never in a million years would she want the others to see her in this state.  
>So Up sat with her alone, it pained him to see her like this. She was usually so strong, so self-reliant and loud. But now she lay weak, vulnerable, completely reliant on him, and quiet except for the occasional whimper. But he would not leave her alone.<br>Because even though she was all those things, she'd been that way for too long.

**31. Flower.**

There was a bouquet on her pillow. After deciding it wasn't harmful she picked it up and examined it. At the centre was a gardenia, nestled in the centre of four red amaryllis. They in turn stood out above a ring of alternating daffodils and edelweiss; all gaps filled in with four-leaf clover. Suspicious, Taz pulled out the book on flowers and symbolism Up had unexpectedly given her yesterday. As she analysed the gift she found herself turning pink. When she'd finished she sat back, with her hand over her mouth, and thoughtfully stared at the flowers. She made up her mind and left the room.  
>The next day Up couldn't have stopped himself from grinning if he'd wanted to, having come back to his quarters the previous evening to find Taz sitting on his bed holding a single ipomoea surrounded in jerusalem-oak.<p>

**27. Foreign.**

The way Taz thought was foreign to him. Her views on rudeness and disrespect were bizarre enough on their own. But how she could look in a mirror, see her-self plain as day, and not find her-self beautiful shocked him. He would never understand it.

**92. Nightmare.**

_Cold metal. Fingers grasping. See them through her chest. Holding her down. Can't move. Dying. Dying. Up was..._

Taz awoke suddenly but silently. Her knuckles white as she grasped the sheets by her head. She was drenched in sweat. She stared wide eyed at the clock on the bedside table.  
>03:00<br>Taz sat up with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing and stop her trembling. Always the same dream. Always. Taz sat and shuddered. He was always lost in the end, but he wasn't really, right...? The darkness played on Taz's insecurities, and she knew she had to see. Because she needed to know he was fine. Shakily she got out of bed and made her way across the cold metal floor and through the darkened hallways to his quarters. She reached out a trembling hand to open his door but stopped halfway. What if he wasn't there? If he wasn't there, what would she do? If he wasn't there she couldn't, she couldn't...  
>Taz pressed her hands flat on the door and kept her head down trying to hold back frightened tears. Why was he so important to her?<p>

_Weakness_

She curled her hands into fists, and finally opened the door. Light slid into the room and Up stirred slightly. Taz gave a sigh of genuine relief. She pulled the covers back over her commander, but when she went to go back to her bed she realised the distance. She couldn't handle that right now. She shut the door and, thankful that the commander's quarters had a couch, settled herself in to sleep.  
>When he awoke the next morning Up would, without question, cover her properly and give her a pillow.<p>

**61. Fairy Tale.**

Once upon a time...  
>There was a strong Lady-Knight named Taz of Short-Temper. This Knight had the strongest and most impenetrable armour in the entire kingdom- she had won it in battle at the age of fifteen and had worn it ever since. A Sorcerer made a prophecy which said anyone who could get through the armour and touch Lady Taz, would be given what they most desired, and something both rare, and of immense value. Several men and women, of great renown and skill, fought Lady Taz in an attempt to penetrate the armour, but the Lady defeated them all. None could match her in combat.<br>One day another Knight of great renown appeared in the Kingdom. He was known the world wide as Sir Up the Badass. He announced to the first village he arrived at in Short-Temper that he planned to penetrate the armour. Word travelled faster than Sir Up could travel and quickly reached the ears of Lady Taz herself, who just sneered; no-one had ever gotten through her armour and as far as she was concerned no-one ever would.

After many moons Sir Up arrived at the Lady's village. Taz stood ready to meet him in a field outside of town. Up was shocked. In all his years he had never found maidens beautiful, all pale with long golden hair, smiles and flowing dresses, but here stood a vision clad with the simplest armour, with darkened skin, black hair and the fiercest scowl he had seen in his life. The Knight fell to his knees in front of the Lady.  
>"I beg your forgiveness Lady" Up said, bowing low. "Surely you have spent time readying yourself for battle, but I cannot fight you".<br>Taz stepped forward, angry. "What do you mean cur? Why am I not worthy to fight?" she snarled, and Up's heart leapt as he gasped.  
>"You misunderstand me. I find myself unable and unworthy to fight such a beauty as yours." The Lady was taken aback, for not once had anyone called her beautiful.<br>"Sir, surely you jest and attempt to mislead me." She glared at the man at her feet, who shook his head and took her hand, making her jump.  
>"Milady, I swear to you as a Knight that I will never make jest of you or be false with you."<p>

The Lady was stunned, and found herself curious of this strange Knight. Thus it was that the two Knights began a companionship. As a duo they were fiercer in battle and better known than they ever were separately. The two became closer and closer with each passing day, with Sir Up becoming more enamoured of his companion, whilst Lady Taz found she was able to be herself with this man, developing a growing attraction for him each battle. People continued to approach Taz in hopes of great riches and pride, Taz continued to defeat them on her own and Up, at the Lady's demand, never once interfered.  
>All was well until one day a stranger approached Taz to win her armour. The Lady rolled her eyes as usual but conceded to the fight. The stranger was brutal; he did not conform to understand rules of combat and almost destroyed Taz, while Up had looked on, open mouthed and helpless. Finally Taz fell and rather than stop there, as was generally accepted, the stranger ran her through on the ground and with a pulse of magic from his blade shattered the breast plate, leaving Taz bleeding profusely and dressed only in the remains of the armour's shoulder piece. The stranger shouted to the sky, calling out for his prize, but foolishly left his back to Up.<br>Seeing his Lady dying on the ground Up was enraged, and with an animalistic yell and one deft stroke he struck the strangers head from his body, leaving him dead on the ground. Up then carefully removed the sword and gently lifted Taz into his arms. He removed the remainder of the fabled armour and laid his hand flat on her stomach, weeping at the sight of her wound. Just then the two of them felt a great lightness and heat. They looked into each other's eyes, thinking this to be their last moments together. Taz finally, reaching forward to place a hand against Up's face, rewarded Up with a smile and two simple words.  
>"Thank You."<p>

Just then the two of them felt an unbearable heat, and all they could hear were the words of the prophecy repeated over and over again. Once the repetition stopped, the two of them stared at one-another. Taz was fully healed and once again fully dressed in her armour. Up had gotten what he wanted most, for his lady to live. He did not care what rare and valuable thing he had won for he still had his Lady.

Taz could've told him, but was too full of pride to do so. But everyone who encountered them after that day could tell.

Up had won her eternal devotion and, most importantly, her love.

The End.


	2. Set Two

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions. Any original characters mentioned however are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Memory. <strong>

Up sat down in the common room and thought about the past. He still remembered his first girlfriend. She'd always been so quiet, always ready to listen and so trusting of everyone. It had been painful when she'd left him because she couldn't handle the idea of him putting himself in danger. He thought he'd loved her. Up looked across the room to where Taz was sitting, flicking through a book; she looked up and smiled at him.  
>He realised he'd thought wrong.<p>

Taz sprawled on the couch and flicked through her old photo album remembering. Loris had been her second boyfriend. He'd been a jokester, but knew when to be serious; he'd been her best friend for years. When she'd lost him it had been like something was ripping her heart into tiny pieces. She'd thought he was the most important thing in her life. She caught Up staring at her out of the corner of her eye and looked up to smile at him.  
>How could she have ever thought that?<p>

**18. Under. **

Officer Roux gave an angry yell as he was forced to chase another amorous couple out from under one of the foot bridges on his route. This time the couple got away-they were too fast. At only twenty-four the Officer already felt too old for this.  
>"Damn kids" he shouted after them.<br>Once they were out of ear shot Taz and Up started laughing so hard they couldn't run anymore. Grinning at her husband Taz couldn't think of a better way to spend her thirtieth.

**39. Dream. **

When he was younger Up used to dream about meeting a nice girl to settle down with. In his imagination she'd always been kind and gentle, with pale skin and silky hair, who would always be waiting faithfully for him when he was away. Their house would have a white picket fence surrounding the dark green lawn and plenty of space for everyone, your typical all American dream.  
>But now, standing on the front porch of their nearly too small house with no fence or grass at all, watching his Taz bitch to the neighbours for knocking over their trashcan and holding up the man by his collar, he couldn't believe he'd ever imagined married life to be anything else.<p>

**68. Hero. **

Some days Up got fan-mail from strangers, usually from survivors of the war, proclaiming him to be their hero for the great deeds he'd accomplished. Up used to get a kick out of them, but now he found them shallow. Because Taz had told him he was her hero. Not because of what he'd accomplished publicly, but because of the little things that got over looked.  
>Like how much he'd meant to his men, for pulling her and so many others through the war alive, for managing to get through it himself with his compassion and faith in humanity intact.<br>But most of all, for doing all this, not because of the attention and fame it would have earned him or because it was the right thing to do, but because it had just come naturally to him.

**98. Puzzle. **

Up watched critically as his former apprentice worked on her pull-ups. There was something about her that mesmerised him-whether it was working out or just sitting still and reading- and Up didn't know what it was. Up had always hated puzzles.  
>He was going to figure out what it was damn-it, even if it took the rest of his life.<p> 


	3. Set Three

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions.**

* * *

><p><strong>59. No-way out. <strong>

Enemies on all sides, locked into a room, fires blazing outside, and no word on reinforcement. Up looked at Taz sitting next to him silently. She looked back at him and they both understood. Up ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and Taz took off her bandanna and stared at it. Up felt a stab of guilt. He'd sworn to himself they'd never end like this, hiding in a room without any chance of winning. Taz wasn't saying anything but he felt as though she was blaming him.  
>"Taz, I-"<br>"Shut up."  
>"No Taz, I really-" She stood up and pressed him against the wall. Her eyes were watering.<br>"I said. Shut. Up." Up gulped. This would be the last thing they ever did. Taz suddenly pulled him towards her and they shared their first and last kiss.  
>They didn't even notice when the door gave in.<p>

**96. Storm. **

The rain hit the palm of her hand hard and Taz stared at it. She'd never felt the rain before. For fifteen years she'd never been out in the rain. She looked out at the muddy training ground being pelted with rain. She smiled, why not?

Up grumbled to him-self as he looked around the G.L.E.E. library. Damn kid always wandering off, where the hell had she gotten to this time? A rumble of thunder made him look out the window. A pained expression flittered across his face.  
>"Oh, what the Sam-hill is she doing now?"<p>

She decided it was like having a shower, only harder and more refreshing. The mud was squishy between her toes. Taz spread her arms wide a grinned at the cloudy sky, just enjoying the feeling.

Up scowled at the figure in the rain, which was heavy enough to muffle the sound of him yelling at her to come inside. He swore under his breath and stormed out to get her.

Taz felt a hand on her arm and she jerked away. She saw Up's frustrated expression and shook her head when he jerked his head towards the building.

He frowned as the girl turned away again. Why must she always be so difficult? What was so great about the rain anywa-?  
>He watched her cup her hands and smile as the water spilled out. <em>He was finally out in the rain. After thirteen long years being kept inside away from the robots, watching the rain from his window, he'd finally managed to sneak away from his Aunt and feel the rain on his skin. It was so refreshing<em>. Taz smiled at him and turned her head back to the sky. Up shook his head and joined her in experiencing the rain.

**47. Dirt. **

A long day of hiking on a hot day, and this was entirely his fault. They were both sweaty and filthy from the long walk. Then he'd used his water bottle to cool off, and the way the water had rolled down his chest. She couldn't help herself.  
>Taz swore and gripped Up's hair tight enough to hurt as he sucked on her neck.<br>If anyone found them right now she'd have to kill both them and Up.

**58. Kick in the head. **

They'd been working out when she realised. She'd been thinking about how deep a blue his eyes were when he was shirtless.  
>It was like a kick in the head.<p>

**83. Heal. **

No-one had told Up but there had been older designs of robots at the final battle. Robots which had a healing unit as an integral part of their design, but the Robots had their parts close together and it was almost impossible for grown men to get to the unit without crushing their hands.  
>They'd found Taz passed out next to Up, and after they'd rushed them both off to the medical unit they recovery team realised something. The two of them had been surrounded by Robots which had been fine except for the roughly made holes in their central processors.<br>Taz's hands had been a mess.


	4. Set Four

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions. Any original characters mentioned however are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Heaven. <strong>

The sheets still smelt like lavender. The bed was soft. The room was chilly, but under the covers was warm. He was still asleep. Normally this was when she'd get up for her morning work-out routine. But instead Taz curled up closer to Up, rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

Fuck it. She couldn't walk away from heaven.

**12. Insanity. **

Sometimes she remembered and sometimes she didn't. They didn't know which was worse. When she didn't remember she refused to believe them, and was under the delusion that they were androids keeping her imprisoned underground during the war. She'd fight them tooth and nail. Occasionally someone would get hurt, and once she had managed to kill an orderly.  
>But the days she remembered were the days they couldn't bear to look at her. She'd sit curled up in the corner, staring away into nothing. She wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't respond. She wouldn't even move. She'd just sit there with tears rolling down her face until she passed out.<br>Today the orderlies at the Veterans Medical Institute prepared themselves for the worst. Because today it had been two years, and no-one knew what to expect.

_Lt. Lopez, psychologically unstable; not fit for duty.  
><em>_Commander Up, injured during the final battle; DOA._

**15. Silence. **

He didn't need to hear her say it. Sometimes he didn't think she could say it. Because she'd said it in the past and it had only hurt her. But he still knew. He knew it because she said it with what she did and how she reacted. He knew because when he looked into her eyes, she'd say it without words.

_I love you._

**16. Spit. **

"Jou won't leave me, right?"  
>Up looked across the table at Taz who was frowning into her drink. It had been eighteen years since her parents, seven years since the home, five years since Junior, two years since Loris and now with what had happened to Axton... He knew where this was coming from. He ran a hand through his hair.<br>"I won't Taz."  
>"But jou will" Taz took a long drink from her beer. "They all did."<br>"But I won't."  
>"Will." Up shook his head. She was drunk- there would be no reasoning with her.<br>"What've I got ta' do to convince you I won't?"  
>Taz didn't answer. She frowned at the table for a minute, swaying. Then she thumped her glass down, spat into her palm and held it out to Up, who suppressed a groan. It was childish and illogical, but at the moment so was she, so he may as well. Up returned the gesture and they shook.<br>Taz was noticeably happier for the rest of the night.

**21. War. **

War changed people. It had changed Up from hardened soldier into a soppy old man. It had changed Taz from an open young woman into a closed-off, hardened soldier.  
>War took things away. It had taken away Up's ties and taken Taz's whole life.<br>But war had brought them together, and given them an understanding and bond closer than any other couple they knew. Neither of them knew how to feel about war. But when they sat together, curled up on the couch in Up's quarters, neither of them would have given up that experience for this.

**23. Distasteful. **

When they were on the ship it was like being in a bubble. Everyone on the ship knew who they were, and understood why they were together. And if they didn't the two of them usually outranked them, so they'd have to keep their mouths shut and their faces blank. But every now and then they'd have to leave the bubble. When they came across a superior officer who didn't think it was appropriate to have a relationship with your subordinates. Or out in the civilian world, where people didn't know who they were, didn't know their story and were free to sneer at them.  
>"<em>Huh, look at her the little gold digging slut, bet she can't wait to run off with his money."<br>_"_What the fuck does he think he's doing? She can't even be half his age, the old pervert."  
><em>Taz was used to it; she'd slid through high school being moderately unpopular with her peers. But Up had always been well liked, and had never heard people talk about him behind his back. The first few times he'd confronted them, but it only made it worse and eventually Taz would have to drag him away.  
>But it was worth it, because it led him to understand a bit more of why Taz was so angry, and it let Taz show her softer side when she calmed him down and reassured him it would be fine. They just had to live through the disgust.<p>

**26. Europe. **

Last time he'd been here the country side had been burning. Robots had the streets over run with corpses. It was not something he liked to dwell on; he'd associated the country with that memory for years and had been reluctant to come back. But now on his honeymoon, with the grass the greenest he'd ever seen, the sun high in a blue sky and Taz completely naked next to him in the bed, smiling at him. He felt as though he might actually enjoy their time in Europe.

**34. Moon. **

Up leant back into Taz who rested her chin in his hair. Taz reminded herself to be civil to the man who had restationed them here. She wrapped her arms around Up's shoulders as they enjoyed the sight.  
>You couldn't get a better view of the Earth anywhere else.<p>

**35. Walk. **

It had sort of become their thing. Other couples danced or went to movies. They went walking in the rain. It was something that had been of significance in both their lives. They went without raincoats, umbrellas or boots. Today they weren't even wearing shoes. Up took Taz's hand in his and she leant in closer. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

**94. Soft. **

There was no doubt he'd gone soft. He wanted to do things that before his injury he would've scoffed at. He wanted to cuddle; he wanted to shower her with gifts and praise; and most of all he wanted to never leave her side. Taz rolled her eyes at him and scolded him for some of the more sappy displays. But secretly she wouldn't want it any other way.

**42. Still. **

They didn't have many moments like this anymore. She was shipped off to any corner of the universe for most of the year, and then when she was home there were still the kids to be running around after, making sure that they were okay and that the house had enough food, bills were paid, and that they were still making time for their friends. So when they were both awake, and not so tired they couldn't move, and the kids were fast asleep or reading so quietly that they wouldn't catch them. They would treasure these moments when they could just lay in bed in the dead of night, hands entangled together and just enjoy being together and in love.

**51. Sport. **

With his prosthetics and his age Up wasn't able to keep up with the younger members of the squad on the court anymore. So these days he sat off to the side with Bug and explained the rules to him, entertained Specs when Krayonder roped her into being scorekeeper, or shouted friendly abuse at the players. But he could still enjoy the game.  
><em>Up crossed his legs and coughed as on the court Taz used the bottom of her tank-top to wipe the sweat off her face, giving him a good eyeful of her toned stomach.<br>_Boy could he still enjoy the game.

**52. Old. **

Taz grinned at the sight of Up sulking, his arms crossed, and deliberately not looking at her. She rubbed her foot against his bicep.  
>"Jou mad?"<br>Up snorted and turned up his nose at her. Taz shook with the effort not to laugh. Who knew a couple comments about his age would get this reaction.

**55. Need. **

He needed to eat.  
>He needed to drink.<br>_And_ he needed to sleep.  
>As a human these were needs, basic needs that needed to be fulfilled or he would die. It was simple. She was not a need. He would not die if he didn't have her. But...<br>Up looked across the mess hall to where Taz was sitting with her friends, laughing at something one of the boys had said.  
>Why did it feel like he was?<p>

**100. Gone. **

She'd had her arm around Evita throughout the ceremony. She'd sat at the front facing the crowd and watched their friends' reactions. February was openly bawling, Bug was obviously sad but Taz still had trouble reading him. Tootsie had silent tears and Mega-girl was obviously attempting to be respectful. Krayonder had pulled his hat over his eyes and Specs was expressionless, though her glasses were completely fogged over. Taz didn't respond. She watched proudly as JB delivered the eulogy perfectly and Evita managed to stay still for the entire service. Even when they threw dirt onto the coffin she was fine.  
>Because she had already moved on. For their entire relationship he had taught her to move on.<br>_Don't dwell on things you can't change. They wouldn't want you to stay like this. Get back up.  
><em>But it had been easy with him around and now he was gone. Standing alone at the cold slab long after everyone had left Taz cracked her neck and strengthened her resolve. She laid a hand on the top of the erected stone.  
>"I can still do dis. Don't worry. I'll see jou later." She kissed it and left, wiping her eyes.<p>

_Commander Joseph Jason Up  
><em>_2993-3076  
><em>_Beloved comrade, friend, father & husband  
><em>_He will be missed_


	5. Set Five

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions. Any original characters mentioned however are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Smile. <strong>

It took him years of scowls, sneers, smirks, half grins and faked smiles. But when it finally happened, when she gave him an honest and sincere smile, she'd never been prettier.

**30. Rain. **

The squad probably thought it was crazy when she'd flipped out over Krayonder saying it was like being back on Earth, but then again they thought _she_ was crazy so it didn't matter anyway. She sat on the window ledge of the Ranger station and watched the pink sticky liquid the locals called rain ooze its way down the window pane. She heard the door slide open and a familiar set of uneven footsteps make their way into the room. She didn't look at him but felt him put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Taz?"<br>"I miss it Up." He sighed. She let him lift her up like a child and set her back down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.  
>"I know Taz. I know."<p>

**32. Night. **

During the day they were faked. They were expected to be Commander and Lieutenant. He was the soft one and she was the hard one. They had reputations to uphold. But at night they weren't Commander and Lieutenant. They were Joseph and Tazmaria. And they weren't perceptions enforced by peers but people who were more than they appeared. And he could be hard for her, strong for her, while she softly cried out her weakness, her nightmares both waking and sleeping. At night things were real.

**33. Wrath. **

The guy wouldn't take no for an answer. Taz clenched her fist around the handle of her beer and grit her teeth.  
>"C'mon sweet cheeks. Throw me a bone here" the man slurred. "All'I wan's quickie." He groped her chest, she saw red and whirled around. But before she could even raise a fist the man had been knocked on his back. She gaped open mouthed at Up who was glaring down at the man with a look on his face Taz hadn't seen since the war; a look of pure hatred.<br>"The lady said to leave her alone." His voice was cold; it sent shivers down her spine. "So scram." The man on the floor crawled away as fast as he could. Up leant in close to Taz and whispered in her ear.  
>"You're mine girl, don't forget that." Then he walked away, leaving her standing dumbfounded at the bar. She turned to Specs.<br>"Jou'll be fine here by jourself, no?" she asked, already walking away. Specs straightened her glasses and called after her.  
>"Where are you going, Lieutenant?"<br>"_Requiero ese hombre a quitar toda mi ropa en su convinience más temprano_." Taz called back over her shoulder. Specs shrugged and went back to her drink.

**44. Two Roads. **

Up pulled away. Taz shut her eyes and licked her lips. Back in high school they'd forced them to study one poem for about a month. She thought about it now. It had been about choices and how you should take the chances you get. Taz opened her eyes slowly and looked at Up, sitting nervously across from her. Taz grabbed him forcefully by his arms and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

**45. Two Guns. **

Up preferred dual wielding. Compact, fast and efficient. Taz preferred raw power. Large and steady, but slow. Specs would make Krayonder spray Micro-cola out of his nose by casually mentioning at their superiors' gun preferences were very similar to that of partners.

**50. Breaking the Rules. **

_After several years of living, Up had settled on three rules that must always be obeyed._

He knew, even though it was only nine o'clock in the morning, she'd already be drunk. She did this every year, holed herself up in her room for twenty-four hours with no company or food and drink aside from a bottle of the strongest alcohol she could find. Up took a deep breath and for the first time in twelve years of friendship, slid open the door to her room. Taz glared at him from over the top of her Romulan Ale. Eyes red and hair sticking out in every direction. She groped clumsily on her nightstand for her Zapper, knocking most of the contents to the floor.  
>"De hell jou wan' Up." She slurred leaning forwards and threatening him with her hairbrush. "Get ou'da here a'fore I t'row dis a' jour head." Up smiled uneasily and raised the tea-tray in his hands. She stared at it blearily.<br>"I brought sandwiches, and lemonade." Taz swayed on the bed for a moment, thinking. She dropped the hairbrush and slid over, patting the bed next to her. Up gave a sigh of relief and sat down.

_Rule #1. Never go into Taz's room uninvited. She will hurt you._

They didn't say anything for a long time. They just sat there and ate their sandwiches. Once they were finished they sat in silence as Taz continued to drain the bottle. Up spoke first.  
>"You really miss them, don't you?"<br>Taz nodded. "I miss all o'dem." She moved in closer, resting her head on his shoulder and letting him put his arm around her.  
>"I try to forget, but den I get older an'evert'ing come rushin' back. I remember my <em>Mami<em> and _Papá_, Matron, de odder _chicos y chicas_ and den I 'member _mis amigos_ an'-" Her face screwed up and tears started to slide down her cheeks.  
>"An' den dese tears jus' keep comin' an ' I'wan'dem to go back in. Bu'dey won'! Dey won' go back, Up!" Taz wrapped her arms around his neck and openly bawled while Up held her tight, rocking her back and forth.<p>

_Rule #2. We don't talk about the past. No good comes of it._

It was now nine-thirty at night and he was slightly tipsy, Taz having allowed him the last few swigs of her ale, and she was bordering on sober. They'd talked sporadically since her breakdown, but now were lying on the floor with their heads next to each other. Up, his stomach filled with an entire exhibit of butterflies, turned to Taz.  
>"I love you."<br>Taz flopped her head to the side and smiled at him.  
>"<em>Gracias<em> Up. I love jou too." Up shook his head as Taz went back to staring at the ceiling.  
>"No, no, no, no. Taz. When I say I love you I'm trying to say something more. I'm trying to say ... I like you." Taz slowly turned to look him, eyes wide and pulling her head back slightly.<br>"_Que?"  
><em>Up blushed and looked away. "Nothin', forget I said anything." There were a few moments of awkward silence. What could he have been thinking?  
>"Hey, <em>míreme<em>."  
>Up turned slowly, expecting a slap. Instead she laid a hand on his face and kissed him lightly. It was like Spiderman and Mary-Jane, only a lot more horizontal. Up opened his eyes and looked deep into Taz's. He spoke softly.<br>"Taz..."  
>Suddenly Taz pulled his bandanna over his eyes. "What the!" he shouted and Taz burst into laughter.<br>"_Idiota_."  
>Up pulled his bandanna up with a growl. "Why you!" The resulting wrestling match would end with both of them falling asleep on the floor. They would have a lot to talk about tomorrow.<p>

_Rule #3. You never tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot._

**63. Do Not Disturb. **

Krayonder ambled down the corridor towards Up's quarters. He had some papers that the Commander needed to fill out A.S.A.P. He raised an eyebrow at the muffled noises coming from the room as he approached; cautiously he knocked on the door.  
>"Uh Commander?" There was some rustling, muffled swearing and Krayonder could've sworn he heard something break. He stood at the door for a full minute before Up opened the door. His hair was a mess, his shirt on backwards and holding up his clearly unzipped jeans.<br>"Oh, Krayonder, what can I do for you boy?" The Commander asked, trying to straighten himself out.  
>"Uh not much sir. I just need you to fill out these forms for Ensign Brian." Up looked down at the papers in Krayonder's hands.<br>"Can it wait?"  
>"Uh no sir, Ensign wanted them back in less than an hour."<br>Up swore. "Do you think they'll care if they're late?"  
>Krayonder gave the Commander a look. "I'd say so sir."<br>Up looked torn. "Well I don't want to disappoint the En-"  
>"Oooh-oh! <em>Joda esto para una botella de tequila<em>!"  
>There was some more rustling and the Commander was suddenly pulled out of sight and replaced with the Lieutenant dressed only in her tank-top and a pair of panties. She snatched the forms out of Krayonder's hands and smiled aggressively at him.<br>"Tell Ensign Brian dat de Commander will have de forms back to him as soon as he can. He's just a little busy at de moment. If dey don' like it, jou can tell dem dat I said dey could _empuje un asno adulto arriba su fondo_." Taz slammed the door shut again, leaving Krayonder standing bewildered in the hallway. Slowly he realised what had just happened.  
>"Dude!"<p>

**64. City. **

She crept out of bed and into the main room. She curled up on the table under the window and looked out at the city twinkling in the distance. She couldn't believe they finally owned the place. It was hard to believe now that when she'd left the house that used to stand here she'd been barely fifteen, with no friends or family left. She'd been angry and purposeless. It seemed fitting that the plot had been cleared and they'd been able to build a new home. Because she was no longer that fifteen year old girl, she was a thirty-four year old woman. She had friends closer than any she'd had before, and she had found a family in them. She was still angry, but she'd managed to find a kind of peace with a sense of closure on that part of her life. She lowered her head and placed her hands over her stomach, she'd even found a little bit of purpose for her life. There was a cough and Taz looked over at Up, her husband of nearly three years, huddled in the doona off the bed. She smiled and leant forward slightly, allowing him to slide in behind her and wrap them both in the blanket. The morning found them asleep in the same position in the dawn light.

**69. Annoyance.**

Taz lurked in the corner trying to make herself invisible; hard to do when dressed in black and almost everything surrounding you was a shade of pink. It was the single most annoying experience she'd ever had, and she'd dated Junior. Why had she ever agreed to this? They didn't need it. They were perfectly fine without it. But it made him so happy, and it was kind of fun when she got swept into it.  
>"I don't know. Taz! Which cake do you think looks better?" Taz looked over to where Up was standing with the befuddled baker. She sighed and made her way over to look.<br>Weddings were such a pain.

**77. Testament. **

Until the day she died Lieutenant Taz had been an intensely private person. The press admired her for her perseverance and skill at keeping any information about her past or present out of their hands. Every other hero of the wars had their stories known across the world. The only information known about Taz were in conjunction with these stories. This is the way it was. But then the Lieutenant died, peacefully at age ninety. A few months later a publishing agent had been contacted by the last remaining member of the Lieutenant's squad, one Ultrabeam Megagirl.  
>Megagirl had been given one final command, to uphold the story of their squad. As well as being left the rights to Taz's memoirs. The public had expected a story of hatred, fast paced action and gory details. They had gotten their action and gore, the Lieutenant never having been one for glossing over detail. But ultimately they found it was a story about love. About the people she had loved and had loved her. Her parents, the family she'd found at the home, her high school friends and sweet hearts. Her squad. Her children. But mostly her love for her Commander. A relationship that spanned thirty-six years, and a lingering love that had lasted beyond his death. He'd always been there for her, even when she hadn't realised it or hadn't been there for him.<br>Because despite how people had seen her and how they thought she'd lived her life, she'd lived for love.

Her life was a testament to that.

**84. Cold. **

As much as she denied it, Taz was tiny. As such she'd never dealt well with cold. As they made their way to check out the scientific outpost on Sidewinder that had stopped responding to radio communication Up watched her trailing behind the rest of the squad; wrapped up tight, head down, snow higher than her knees and struggling against the wind. He fell back to match her pace. He didn't say anything, he picked up her shivering frame and held her close. She didn't struggle; just leant in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"<em>Gracias<em>."

**87. Hunger. **

Love made you do crazy things. It made you attempt to start a relationship with a woman not even half your age. It made you stay with the relationship despite temper tantrums and fall outs. It made you marry the same woman. It made you seek against impossible odds for the two of you to conceive. But the craziest thing it could make you do, Up decided, was agree to mix spaghetti together with ripped up hotdog buns, strawberry ice cream and peanut butter because you're pregnant wife was in a foul mood and didn't want to get out of bed.  
>That was love.<p>

**89. Through the Fire. **

There were people running. He could hear dying screams as they met the robots. Flames were engulfing him and he could feel the heat. But he only had eyes for her. Thrashing violently against the horde's attempts to restrain her. Screaming to him. The flames were bars and she was looking on in fear as bloodied corpses held her back. People she'd loved stopping her. It wasn't right. He reached out for her, burning his skin. But she was giving in, listening to their whispers. Her whispers as she whispered doubts into her own ears.  
>Up sat bolt upright with a gasp and Taz stirred in the bunk above him.<br>"Up, _Qué sucede_? Are jou okay?" Her face peered over the edge, a mix of annoyance at being woken up and concern for him.  
>"I'm fine Taz. Go back to sleep."<br>Taz shrugged and with a yawn her face was gone. Up settled down in the darkness and thought about the nightmare.

**97. Safety. **

It took her years to find it again. Not having that feeling of security made you feel vulnerable all the time. She held Up's torso in a death grip as her mind replayed memories of Zapper fire and flame. His strong arms wrapped around her, firm and solid. She was safe.


	6. Set Six

**Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions. Any original characters mentioned however are mine.**

**Authors note: I feel like I should appologise for Taz being OOC in #71. It was too cute to resist.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction. <strong>

He knew her inside and out; better than anyone else she'd ever known. But he'd never actually met her.  
>Okay, technically he'd met her physically. But he'd never met her psychologically. He knew her every quirk, button and switch; but he didn't know why she worked that way.<br>He'd told her everything about his life, and yet she'd told him so little about hers, even when he'd been there.  
>Now she lay, head in his lap, with him stroking her hair and it was their honeymoon. She wanted tonight to be special. She cleared her throat and he looked down at her. He smiled.<br>"What is it Taz?"  
>She almost stopped herself. Almost. She took a deep breath and told him everything.<p>

**9. Cut. **

Not all cuts leave scars. But if they're deep enough, they will. Up knew every scar on Taz's body, better than the scars on his own. But he didn't worry about those; they showed his girl could take care of herself. He worried about the scars he didn't know, the ones on her heart. Where the words of others, or her own, had cut her deep. Because those words stopped her from being able to interact calmly with those around her, causing her to keep them away in case they tried to cut her as well. But slowly, with the help of Bug and the rest of the squad, those scars were beginning to fade. Sometimes he wished he could do more to help her.  
>He just never realised how many more scars there'd be if it weren't for him.<p>

**29. Urban. **

Taz had a secret.  
>She hated the outdoors. She was raised indoors and being outside had been a novelty for a time. But it was dirty, you couldn't control the temperature, wind blew your hair everywhere and people didn't know who you were so they got in your way or knocked you out of theirs. Sure she spent some time training outside, but only because she had to. She preferred the gym. Clean, climate controlled, the only wind you got was a light breeze from the air conditioning and people knew who she was and her reputation so they stayed the hell out of her way.<p>

So when Up suggested the Squad spend their extended shore leave camping, to build trust and form bonds, she'd almost hit him. But she had a reputation as a 'tough bitch' to keep, Specs wouldn't go without her and Up had given her that damn big eyed weepy look he knew she couldn't resist. So here she was, sweating and almost out of breath as they trekked long distance up the mountain. Being bitten to death by mosquitoes and unable to swat them because she was walking in front of Bug and didn't want to offend the kid. In the damp heat the sun beat down on them. She hoped their tent was sound proof, because Up was going to have to make this up to her somehow.  
>Krayonder, walking directly in front of her, pushed a tree branch out his way and let it fall back naturally; slapping Taz in the face, giving her a mouthful of pine needles, and knocking her backwards into Bug who barely caught her.<br>That man was going to have to make it up to her big time.

**40. 4:29PM. **

Up stared at the ceiling that night, his arm around Taz who was sleeping soundly.  
><em>4:29PM<br>_The time would seem insignificant to anyone else. But to him it now meant everything.  
><em>4:29PM<br>_Other men went out of their way for it. Tickets to fancy events, wine and expensive food, usually family and friends would be involved somehow.  
>But it wasn't their style.<br>Throw on The Karate Kid, a couple of beers and some popcorn, just the two of them cuddling on the couch watching the movie. Then it had happened.  
><em>4:29PM<br>_Up grinned at the ceiling; He was the man. He picked Taz's hand off of his chest and rubbed the top with his thumb.  
>Her engagement ring sparkled in the moonlight.<p>

**46. Drop. **

The ledge they were standing on was so thin when he looked down he couldn't see it. He pressed himself back against the cliff face and edged himself along. The rock behind him helped very little to stop the sensation of being in the air. Ever since Qo'noS he'd been terrified of heights. No one could blame him. Up felt like he was going to be sick. Suddenly a hand slid into his. He looked across in surprise at Taz. But she was deliberately not looking at him, her cheeks bright red. He smiled. He felt better already.

**49. Preservatives. **

"Love is the preservative of a solid relationship. Despite what all the 'informative texts' that say you need more than love. Because love should be a driving force. It should be able to keep you together. Yes, you at the back."  
>"Will love be able to stop de car as it hits jour partner? Or when de bank robber shoots dem, will it stop de bullet?"<br>"Taz, stop being difficult, you're upsetting the speaker."  
>"Why are we even here? We don' need dis shit?"<br>"Because you need ta' be able to express your feelin's without..."  
>"Dis is <em>sandeces<em> I'm out'a here."  
>"Taz! I'm sorry about this. Taz come back here!"<br>"_Usted me toca con aún uno de sus manos y yo le haré desea que estuviera muerto_!"  
>"Now Taz don't be like that."<br>The speaker stared after them.  
>"What the hell?"<p>

**54. Tower. **

When Up was young his Aunt used to read him stories about Princesses who'd been locked away in a tower by fate or circumstance, and how a brave knight in shining armour would save her and they'd fall madly in love. He used to dream about it. Storming the castle and saving the princess.  
><em>As he stared at her Taz looked over the top of her book of fairytales and rolled her eyes.<br>_He'd never expected his princess would save herself and then help him kick the bad guy's ass. It was more awesome than anything he could have dreamed up.

**60. Desert. **

They lay in each other's arms on the desert sand and stared at the stars and moons.  
>"It beautiful isn't it?"<br>"It'd be more beautiful if we weren't out in de middle of de damn desert wid no fuel, waiting for de drop pod to come save us, because jou forgot to check de fuel gauge before we left."  
>"Yeah, but it's still beautiful right?"<br>She gave an exasperated sigh "_Sí_ Up, _es muy hermoso_."

**62. Voodoo. **

Taz held up the little wax effigy of Staff Sergeant Zack and raised an eyebrow. Up didn't meet her eyes and blushed.  
>"I've seen the way he looks at you, I'm just being careful. 'T's'not like you're any better."<br>She rolled her eyes and made a note to find a better place to hide her effigy of Up's southern belle of a physical therapist.

**70. 67%. **

It was the first time they'd been back to the apartment in years. The place was a mess. Up had made a face and Taz had dropped her bags and immediately left to get cleaning supplies. The pair of clean freaks had spent their first week back on Earth spring cleaning. At the end of a particularly hard day they were lying back together on the couch and having a quick drink before bed. As they were finishing, Up suddenly poked her in the arm.  
>"Oh Taz guess what I found."<br>Taz scrunched up her face. "I' wasn't anot'er dead cat was it? 'Cause I don' wanna see dat again." Up chuckled and tossed a book that had been sitting on the coffee table into her lap. Taz took one look at the book and groaned, covering her face with her hands.  
>It was her old Calculus text book.<br>"Why didn't jou throw that thing out de window?"  
>"I don't know Taz. It wasn't all that bad was it?"<br>"Yes." Up rolled his eyes at her.  
>"C'mon, we got to spend some quality time together because o' that." She elbowed him in the stomach.<br>"_Anciano escalofriante_."  
>"I'm not that old! And anyway, it was still nice wasn't it. Just you and me, just like it was the first year we met. You remember."<br>Taz smiled fondly at the memory of her first year with Up. "Yeah, I remember."  
>"And then with night after night after night of studying you were finally ready for that final test! And you passed it! ... With the lowest passing grade in your class! Your parents would've been so proud."<br>Taz hit him in the face with a pillow.

**71. Obsession. **

She lay on her stomach, chin on her hands, and stared at it. She was pretty sure she obsessed with the damn thing. She couldn't help herself. She loved the feel of it, the texture and the way it tickled. She had to have it. Carefully she reached up and peeled the moustache off his face. She darted across the room to the mirror and put it on. She examined herself and then made it twitch. Up gave a snort and shot up. Taz whirled around. They looked at each other. Up shook his head at her and went back to sleep. He honestly didn't understand that girl sometimes.

**72. Mislead. **

All day she'd been worse than usual. Either ignoring him completely or been rude and insubordinate. On any other day he'd have been able to deal with it, but not today. Up rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. He couldn't believe she'd forgotten. He gave a shaky sigh and slid open the doors to his quarters. He needed some time alone. He frowned; he could've sworn he'd left the lights on. He clapped and the lights came on.  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY COMMANDER!"<br>Up blinked and stumbled back at the sudden noise. The whole squad was there; and not just his current squad, many of his old squad members too as well as a few of his new friends.  
>Up beamed. "Aw shucks you guys."<br>It wasn't until deep into the party that Specs told him that this party wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Taz. He looked over to where his Lieutenant was seemingly sulking in the corner. She looked up at him and raised her glass. He grinned, nodded at her and mouthed 'Thank you.' She hunched up her shoulders and scuffed the floor with her boots; looking down to hide her grin, and her blush.

**76. Broken. **

The covering had come away in the fall, leaving the right side of his body exposed; it was a twisted metal wreck.  
>Even with her limited medical and mechanical training she could tell he was likely to die without assistance. While she'd sent up a flair, which hovered in the air above giving everything beneath it a hellish red gleam, there was no way to contact the recovery squad and inform them of his state. She couldn't help him. Oh she knew what to do to help him. But she was leaning against the rocks shaking, not able to come any closer to the robot lying a few feet away from her. The man she loved was about to die because she was too scared and weak to help him. He made a noise and pulled his head up. Their eyes met. Tears formed in her eyes and she opened her mouth to explain. He shook his head and he smiled at her, an understanding smile, a reassuring smile, a forgiving smile.<br>He lay back down and tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't stand it. She had nearly lost him once, she'd be damned if she was going to lose him now.  
>Slowly she crawled away from the rock to his side. Her hands shaking uncontrollably. She clenched them into fists and took a deep breath. Slightly calmer she reached into the inner mechanics of his left side and got to work.<p>

**88. Pain. **

So many times she'd felt the pain of losing someone she loved. But this time it was so much worse. She sat curled up next to his empty bed and openly wept. Not caring who was watching her. She didn't think she could bear it this time. It would end her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and on her knee. Her children, their children, were holding and supporting her. She pulled them in close. Thanks to him, she didn't have to bear it alone. Together, with what he'd taught them, they could handle their pain.

**91. Drown. **

Taz lounged on the couch and watched Up as he filled out paperwork.  
>He had the most amazing blue eyes. She could lie there all day and just stare into them.<br>She could drown in those eyes.


	7. Set Seven

****Disclaimer: Starship & all related characters are property of Starkid productions.****

* * *

><p><strong>17. Blood. <strong>

Whenever he'd been around women he'd always found himself annoyed or put off by their squeamishness. They see even a little bit of blood and either throw up, or start squealing. As they stood together, taking in the beauty of Bug-World, he looked down briefly at Taz. She was still splattered with the blood and little pieces of mosquito. She hadn't even batted an eyelash about it, though he knew she'd be the first in the showers when they finished up, it was the most attractive she'd ever looked.

**20. Fortitude. **

Most people got it wrong.  
>They thought she had fortitude and was holding him together.<br>That she was strong and he was weak.  
>They were, of course, wrong.<br>Up had more fortitude than anyone she'd ever met. He'd held her together since she was twenty.  
>He was the strong one and she was weak.<br>And as much as she loved him, she wished it was the other way.

**36. Precious. **

There were three things that Taz held dearer than her own life.  
>Her knife, <em>which never left her side<em>, her hand-zapper, _which few people knew she had_, and her scrapbook, _which not even Up could touch without risking a knife through the neck_.  
>But if she could only keep one of the things she loved so dearly she'd never even have to think about it.<br>She'd pick Up over any of them.

**38. Abandoned. **

Deep in Robot Territory the Ensign pressed herself against the wall and tried not to breathe. She could hear the troops of Robots marching past her hideout in perfect step, searching for her. They had the sensors- they knew the ship had left her behind. It was her own fault, she'd been too caught up, she shouldn't have let her emotions get the better of her. It'd been the right thing to do. But it was too dangerous now. They wouldn't be coming back for her. She was going to have to work her way back on her own. She'd lasted two days so far. But she was still in the same city. She needed to get out.  
>Suddenly there was rapid zapper fire. Taz froze and listened to the scuffle outside. It was brief. When silence fell she snuck a glance out the window above her to see what had happened. She was met with two zappers to the face. Then Up recognised her and rolled his eyes. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the window. He jerked his head and set off. She followed in awed silence. Her cheeks were bright red.<p>

**41. Citric Acid. **

When he got home that night the Lieutenant Commander found his young charge throwing paper balls across the room and muttering angrily to herself in Spanish. Up raised an eyebrow and cautiously approached the volatile young lady.  
>"What're you doin?"<br>Taz glared at him. "Trying to write a 'romantic short story' for my _joder estúpido_ English class."  
>The man chuckled. "C'mon Taz I'm sure it's not that—"<br>"I have to include citric acid."  
>The Commander gave her a disbelieving look, and Taz raised an eyebrow as if to say 'why would I joke about it'. He ruffled her hair and went to take a shower.<br>"Good luck with that."  
>Taz returned to her paper. "<em>Lo que en la séptima capa del infierno es romántico acerca del material<em>!"  
>Many years later the two would discover what body-shots were. Taz would never change her stance that a body-shot wasn't, and never would be, romantic.<p>

**65. Horrific. **

_Skulls protruding through burnt flesh.  
><em>_Sockets without eyes.  
><em>_Intestines used to strangle their host.  
><em>_People who'd been bludgeoned to death with their loved ones limbs.  
><em>They'd seen all this and far worse during the war. So they both understood. When Taz woke up screaming, or Up froze while watching a movie. They understood. They helped each other through it.  
>It made them stronger.<p>

**75. Mirror. **

Undercover work had forced Up and Taz to see some amazing places, some frightening places...  
>"Why de hell is dere a mirror above de bed?"<br>And some very seedy places. Up coughed uncomfortably from the couch as the eighteen year old glared at the mirror above her."I'll tell you when you're older."

He never did. But many years later a broken down transport and a lack of cash would force them to stay at a similar hotel. Taz would open her eyes at an inopportune moment and realise why there was a mirror. She then had to talk Up out of the bathroom when he thought her sudden shout of 'oh gross!' was directed at him.

**78. Drink. **

He knew he took the squad out drinking more than he should. But alcohol lowered inhibitions and when they went out drinking it was the only time he got to see Taz be herself with the squad. Also, sometimes, she got clingy. She would curl up with him, hug him and once or twice she'd even kissed him. He felt guilty about it for a long time. Finally he admitted it to Specs, knowing the girl could keep a secret. Specs had given him a straight reply that sent his mind reeling.

"_The Lieutenant knows all that."_

**90. Triangle. **

"De Lieutenant fluttered her long lashes at de commander and sighed. I would love to be wid jou commander, but Junior still has a hold on my heart. I loved him like no woman has ever—what de fuck is dis! Dis is wha' jou do wid jour spare time? Write _estúpido_ garbage like dis abou' me?" Taz glared at February who shifted awkwardly.  
>"It's just a little fun Lieutenant. It's not like it hurts anyone."<br>Taz held her knife under the schience officer's nose. "It will if jou don't go back to jour room, and jou burn or delete every piece of _mierda sin valor_ like dis dat jou have written. Or I will cut open jour belly and eat jour intestines for dinner. Now go."  
>The blonde wouldn't have moved faster if you told her there was a shoe sale on deck five that ended in half an hour. Taz rubbed the bridge of her nose. That girl was giving her a migraine. Up looked up from one of the pieces the girl had written. "Look on the bright side Taz. Imagine how much worse it would've been if February knew you actually <em>had<em> dated Junior."  
>"<em>Cállese perra<em>. I don' even want to t'ink about dat."


End file.
